


Decorum

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [25]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You must think about every movement you make when you’re a companion,” Inara said, voice just as steady and articulate as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Inara/Kaylee - spanking.

“You must think about every movement you make when you’re a companion,” Inara said, voice just as steady and articulate as ever.  She slowly dragged the polished nail of her index finger down the slope of Kaylee’s bare spine, admiring the shiver in her pale skin.  “A companion never wriggles around like an insect.  They never meet a client with engine grease on their face.”

Kaylee sighed deeply, breath warm against Inara’s leg.  “I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?” Inara was fully clothed in her dress and robe and slippers, hair pulled back in an ornate comb, while Kaylee was bare and spread out over her knees, every inch of her skin there for Inara’s touch.

“I’ll be easy on you,” Inara said, smoothing the flat of her hand over the small of Kaylee’s back.  “You are not the companion.  _I_ am.  But I do expect a certain level of decorum with my clients.”  She brought her hand down sharply on the sensitive curve of Kaylee’s ass.  She smiled softly when the skin reddened.  Kaylee didn’t make a sound besides a sharp inhale.  “ _Dohn-ma_?”

“Of course, Inara,” Kaylee said earnestly, putting all her effort into not squirming on Inara’s lap, though Inara could already feel her wetness through the sheer fabric of her robe.  “I’ll work on that decorum real good.”

“Perfect,” Inara said, straightening Kaylee out on her lap so her ass arched in the air, ready for another hit.  “Now, count for me, _bao bei_.”


End file.
